Fillmore Davis
Fillmore "Dink" Davis is the husband of Maya Bennett and the father of Olivia Davis. History Meeting Maya's Parents He met his girlfriend, Maya's, mother when she caught them together skipping school. He then met her father when Maya threw a party at her father's house. ("The Parent Trap") Maya's Pregnancy When Sam and Naomi found out that Maya was pregnant, Sam went to the basketball court and confronted Dink, saying that Dink should have been more scared of him. Dink was shocked to learn that Maya was pregnant because he hadn't known that. He told Sam he loved Maya. ("Best Laid Plans") Wedding He got married to Maya while Maya was pregnant. ("'Til Death Do Us Part") Olivia's Birth Dink came to the hospital when he heard Maya was in labor. However, when he arrived, he learned that Maya had been in a car accident. When he was told he'd have to choose what he wanted because he was Maya's husband, he said that he didn't know how to choose because he was still just a kid and he loved both Maya and the baby. After Maya had surgery and the baby was delivered, he held his newborn daughter in his wife's hospital room. ("The End of a Beautiful Friendship") Taking Care of Olivia After Olivia was born, Maya moved in with Naomi, who helped her take care of Olivia. When Sam found that out, he confronted Dink, saying he needed to step up and take care of Olivia. Dink said he wanted to help, but Naomi wasn't letting him do anything. Sam got him to understand that he needed to stand up to Naomi and sent him home to take care of his family. He stood up to Naomi and started taking care of Olivia. ("Take Two") Move to New York When Maya was accepted to Columbia and decided to go, the family moved to New York. ("...To Change the Things I Can") Relationships Romantic Maya Bennett Maya had a crush on Dink before starting to date him. ("The Parent Trap") After learning that Maya was pregnant, Dink and Maya discussed it and decided they wanted to get married. Dink then went to Sam to ask his permission. When they discussed the wedding later, Dink told Naomi that he wouldn't walk away. Sam agreed to sign the consent form, even though Naomi refused. ("Shotgun") The two prepared for the wedding and got married. ("'Til Death Do Us Part") When Maya was in labor, Dink goes immediately to the hospital, only to learn that Maya is caught in a car accident. He worried about her and the baby, but both were saved by Addison and Amelia. ("The End of a Beautiful Friendship") Notes and Trivia *He's in a band. ("The Parent Trap") *He made a mixed tape for Maya to give birth to. ("In the Name of Love") Gallery Episodic PP309Dink.png|The Parent Trap PP312Dink.png|Best Laid Plans PP313Dink.png|Shotgun PP315Dink.png|'Til Death Do Us Part PP323Dink.png|The End of a Beautiful Friendship PP4x01Dink.png|Take Two Episode Stills Shotgun.jpg PP3x13-10.jpg PP3x15-4.jpg PP3x15-5.jpg PP3x15-6.jpg PP3x15-7.jpg PP3x15-9.jpg PP3x15-11.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:PP Characters Category:PP S3 Characters Category:PP S4 Characters